Behind the Veil
by sunny-san
Summary: Our enimies are strong; but our emotions are stronger. How can we continued with the riot within our selves? [coupling note inside]


….ew…..crappy title……ew.  
Bwahahahahaha. First Tos fic (gasp,shock) read it and weep o!…only like, without the weeping, no set couplings, 'cept adorable genisxpreasea llllurve They're ADORABLE (snugglies them) Anywho, this _may_ be a bit Zelos centric, cause, I WUB HIM ;; more than any bishi on the whole wide woooorld

Zelos: and your not the only one, I have many a fan girl! Dare I say, THE MOST? You are but one, my blonde sunflower (heart)

oh, Zelos , screw all of them! You're under my control here teehee (smells his hair) bwahaha….(cough) on topic,

I'm not using any particular timeline, so events may be a tad off yes a 'tad'. And I'm sort of playing with the characters, for instance, if something was not stated in the game (or event transcripts -cough-) I will most likely make it up. so well deal with it . Yes, both Zelos and Kratos are here. Because, it's rude to exclude others. So um on with the shooooooow

* * *

Lloyd twitched a bit as bright sunlight had intruded it's way into his room at the inn, shared with Zelos, Kratos, Regal and Genis. He thought it rude of the sun just to invite itself in, so he pulled the covers over his face to ignore it for as long as he could. But, Of course the eyes of a crimson haired seraph had opened with a thrust of an eyelid, not a flutter like most rest of them. This ruined all chance of extra sleep for Lloyd, as soon as Kratos gets up, we ALL get up. 

"Come now, we must start getting ready to depart, the sooner the better" he stated in his cold voice, verging on a monotone.

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh…we've been training for a **week**,can't we sleep in and take the day off?" Whined a certain scarlet haired chosen from under a mass of blankets. Most everyone ignored the complaining, and sluggishly dragged them selves out of bed.

"Meeeeeeh. You guys are ignoring me agaaain…" The tone of the chosen was high and whiny, he shot the group his trademark disappointed yet confused face, with his mouth hanging slightly open. Again, no response. The chosen now just simply scoffed and pouted. Lloyd was the first to break Zelos' tactics.

" Zelos, perhaps we can rest soon, we HAVE been training awhile…" Lloyd looked in Kratos' direction, hinting to his father that he grew bored of this routine.

"…" Kratos continues stroking the comb through his crimson hair; he does wake up noticeably scraggly.

"Rest may do us well. If we fight with fatigue, our performance will be noticeably mediocre" Regal stated, managing to do his morning routine despite his handcuffs.

" fine, we take the day off, no more than that, lets just get up and inform the girls…" Kratos said finishing up with his hair.

"Ill go," Stated the half-elven boy popping his head through his newly donned shirt, pulling down a few times so the wrinkles would flatten out. The group was a tad off guard; the boy was pretty quiet, as he was most mornings.

"Go right ahead, Genis" Lloyd said finishing off by pulling up his left glove.

"Yay! Day off! We should go to somewhere really snazzy!" Zelos stated VERY jubilantly whilst coming his red locks. Normally his hair would be a knotty disaster in the morning, but he took the time to braid before he went to sleep the night before, so it only took him a few minutes.

Genis left the guys to make themselves look decent. He walked out off the room and just a foot or two down the hall before reaching the girls room. He gave 3 swift knocks to the door before waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh, Just A minute..!" A voice called. Genis thought it was probably Raine, but it could've been somewhat of a congested Sheena. But as the door swung open, It was a towel clad Raine that showed herself. Genis always found it a bit awkward to see his sister so scant.

"Oh, Genis, can I help you?" she asked holding the garment up with her left arm crossed over her stomach.

" Yeaaah, It's been decided that we take the day off from training, just thought we'd let you know," Genis said calmly. Raine wrinkled her nose a bit, then blinked, returning to a straight face.

"Who, pray tell, decided this?" she said, sounding a bit irritated. Raine found it VERY rude that the guys made a decision with out even asking the gals if they agreed.

" Well, Kratos finalized in the long run…" Genis stated slowly, hoping that this wouldn't start a fiasco of a sort.

" Very well then" She nodded nonchalantly, but then she started her way to the boys room, with stiff limbs, yet elegant posture.

"R-Raine! Th-there's no reason to start something! We can all discuss it later!" Genis staggered a bit try to stop his sister from lecturing the guys dressed in nothing but a towel. The professor simply ignored her brother and marched her way to the door. She tapped the door daintily with her knuckles twice, then glared towards the door as if she could see it and glare at the party members within the room.

"…Can I help you?" the victim whom opened the door asked looking bewildered. This look did not suit Kratos one bit.

" How DARE you make decisions with out consulting the whole party!" She screamed with one arm straight down to her side, hands turning head due to her fist being balled up so tightly. Her other arm was still wrapped around her waist, just enough to keep her towel in place.

"I simply thought it would be for the best of the group…" the seraph stated looking quite calm, as usual.

" That doesn't mean you can't consult everyone! You're not the leader here, Kratos! We're all a part of the group!" she said yelling into Kratos' face. Now Kratos would not back down, even to someone like Raine. He has pride and refused to lose it, though she was testing his patience quite a bit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Zelos reared his head back as he moaned "Can't we just relax today…all we do is fight! Whether it is monsters or ourselves! I, Zelos, proclaim today to be a day free from fighting! So it is said, so it shall be!" Zelos stood on the bed hallways through his speech, to make it seem more dramatic. He held a pose that seemed to be what he thought made him look noble, It did the precise opposite. Everyone in the room stared at him for a bit, his antics puzzled them quite often.

" Well, I have to get dressed. Since I do agree with your decision anyway, I'll just inform the girls that WE planned this. Besides, I can't prance around in a towel like this now can I? Well, good day to you." Raine stated before walking off in a stiff yet dainty way that only she could pull off.

"…Interesting…Well lets go down and wait for the girls to come." Lloyd stated, still taking most of this in. He soon after shook the thoughts off and left the room to the lobby. Zelos was next to follow, with quite some bounce in his step. Kratos and Regal came soon after in silence. Genis stayed in his spot in the hall for a bit

"Raine…" the half-elven boy sighed her name. He soon followed the rest of the men, with hand over his face lightly, a tad embarrassed for the past situation. The girls came down soon after, each acting as they usually though. Colette ever so vibrant, Sheena looking honourable as ever, Raine trying to make herself look superior, and Presea still looking drained and lifeless.

"Okay, so where to anyways?" Lloyd shrugged while looking at the party. No one had really seemed to think about this. But of course Raine stood up to lecture the party on her thoughts, undoubtedly armed with charts and graphs.

"Well, many locations have crossed my mind; but I limited the choices down to either Altamira or Flanoir. Now, we can look at the pros and cons to both cities. Flanoir has that lovely resort now, many snow based activities; of course Altamira has the beach…" Raine continued her ranting; whilst most others stopped caring.

"Raine, why don't we just vote on where we want to go?..." Genis stated politely, though his sister could easily see through his veil of kind words to the: 'Shut up, your boring us'. Raine glared at her brother slightly irritated.

"Fine, do as you wish…" she said sighing, a sign that the group was a tad incompetent.

"I'd prefer to go to Flanoir. It would be difficult to relax being with my company." Regal stated coolly. Zelos wrinkled his nose in response

" Ewww…Flanoir is just all cold and slow and depressing. Altamira is much more fun! Let's go there, shall we?" He semi-flipped his hair on the last few words, in an attempt to sway the female voters.

"Well, when you put it like that, Flanoir." Sheena stated the last word sharply accompanied with a glare in Zelos' direction.

"Man, Sheena! You can be a tough little hunny…" Zelos said with a sulky type look. Sheena scoffed.

"Flanoir…is much more peaceful…" Presea stated to add her 2 cents.

"Yeah, I want Flanoir too." Genis stated quickly, obviously influenced by Presea's vote.

"I must agree. It would be easier to rest in Flanoir." Kratos added to go along with Presea's vote.

" Well that's five for Flanoir. We needn't vote further; let's get on the Rheairds," Raine stated official sounding. She immediately turned around and walked out after it was stated. Lloyd noticed Zelos looking strange after Raine left. Unlike his usual pouting, Zelos looked almost hurt. It didn't have the same look to it as it usually did when he was disappointed. Lloyd made sure to make a mental note of this.

" Oh, Yay! This will be lots of fun! Will you take a walk with me Lloyd?" Colette asked looking ecstatic, sure she had been to Flanoir, but she never really enjoyed it before. Lloyd gave his friend a friendly smile

" 'Course Colette! We can go see the whole town!" he said seeming pretty excited for the trip as well.

"… Meh, come on guys, we might as well get there as soon as we can…I might be able to sleep some when I get there. All of the hunnies there are all bundled up in sweaters anyway…" Zelos sulked his way to the Rheairds; putting on a an overly dramatic act.

"Wonder why Zelos isn't excited?" Colette inquired sounding a bit worried.

" Don't worry 'bout him Colette, he'll get over it." Lloyd stated leading his friend to the Rheaird.

" It's not like him to be sad sounding though," she stated looking down a little bit. Lloyd looked at Zelos as he walked to the Rheaird; more or less sulking his was to the Rheaird.

"Yeah…" Lloyd barely whispered. He thought upon Colette's words, then started to worry about Zelos himself. Lloyd really hadn't thought much about Zelos at all.  
" He's just over dramatizing Colette; don't worry about him" the blonde chosen looked to the ground  
"…Could you talk to him anyways?" she asked softly. Lloyd smiled softly; but brightly to her  
" I suppose it is in the best…maybe I can get him acting like his normally annoying self" he muttered the last bit to himself.  
" Oh yay! Thank you Lloyd...lets catch up to the rest of them now!" she stated while running playfully to the Rheairds. Lloyd smiled at the cuteness of his friend before walking over to the Rheairds himself.

* * *

…I hoping I could write more for this chapter D: Ah well. Anywho, I'm having **so **much fun with this. Just a little play fic, smothered in coupling fluff (jubilantly smiles)

Zelos: whydja hafta put is in Flanoir though? It's so icky (glare)

I'm sorry Zelly-kun… It'll get better though! Promise (yet another jubilant smile)

Zelos: if you say so my sweet sunflower (sigh)

well Anywho; GIANORMUS thankless to mah boyfriend to editing this for me.. HE'S SO SWEET 83 cough Anywho, yes. I have couplings in mind by now; just not completely sure whom I'll put with Lloyd, but I have a STRONG idea. But, sorry to fans to say, I will positively, absolutely, **NEVER** write a Sheelos fic, EVER. Sorry, but I detest the coupling with a passion. Anywho, thank you for reading, please review, you'd put another ray of sunshine into mah heart :3

Crazy sunshine; Sunny-san. (edit: uploaded wrong version u.u;;; better version up now)


End file.
